oaanahs_mind_and_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallane Smith
Hallane Smith is a character featured in the creepypasta fanfiction "A cristal doll". He is an important character, and will appear at the beginning of the story, then a few times later on. This character will be an important one concerning the plot, and will have some impact on how Hhen Marienn changes over time. Appearance Hallane is younger than Hhen, and is 7 at the beginning of the story. He has black, shoulder-lenght hair, being pretty soft and silky. His skin tone is very lightly tanned, and darker than both his twin's and Hhen's. His eyes are a beautiful emerald green, like the rest of his family, which is pretty rare. He also has 3 moles that seem "aligned" (one under his right eye, one on his right cheek, and one under his lower lip, on the right too). He also has a pretty thin body, but is able to use a huge strenght, the same as an adult if not more. His nails have small "teeth", which makes it as sharp as claws. Hallane, at the beginning, has his usual "hospital clothes". Actually, it's a slightly ripped and light orange shirt, and shorts stopping at his knees. This outfit makes him feel more comfortable, and helps the doctor to identify him easily. During the "battle" with Jason, Hallane is seen with a simple dark coat, with grey pants. Even though it's november; he doesn't seem to be cold. Finally, Hallane is seen with a black shirt,white shorts, an orange bowtie, and white city shoes, when he's finally exposed on the doll's display board, between Maggie and Elizabeth. Personality Hallane is quite moody. Though he only has one personnality, his attitude changes depending on who's around him, mainly (meaning who's taking care of him at the time, or who he's taking care of). Whenever he is with Hhen Hallane is very kind and protective towards Hhen, if not being the complete opposite of when he is with Jake. He's really loving (for a child), and often tries to show it to Hhen, by hugging him and kissing him. He can become really mean towards anyone trying to "steal" Hhen from him, but he will often listen to what Hhen wants, obeying him in some sense. Since his simple presence calms him down, he tends to be calmer around others whenever Hhen is here. On the contrary, when he is not here (especially in the play room), he is pretty rude, stressed and reticent about talking to others, especially doctors (Démir and Hyldiya being the two exceptions). Whenever he is with Démir Hallane is easily soothed by Camille. He acts pretty calm and clingy towards him, and can even be obedient with other doctors whenever Démir is here to encourage him or keep an eye on him. The fact that Démir gives him a strong interest satisfies him. Hallane likes to play with Démir's long hair, and to bite him. He often does this because he can get overprotective and overpossessive towards the adult, which makes him become mean and harsh with others, except Hhen and his family, of course. Though, he hates it whenever Hajimal, Jostopher or Jake approaches him, and he can become angered and unstable whenever they do. Whenever he is with Jake Hallane acts pretty mean towards his big brother. He can get really violent, because he's caught between feelings of extreme liking, rivality, hate, regret, and gratitude. He can act somewhat calm when he isn't threatened by anything, nor his brother telling him to calm down. He can be pretty ungrateful, rude, harsh and mean towards his brother, often insulting him. Though, he can be sometimes nice, even if it's pretty rare. Whenever he is with Angelo Hallane loves his twin, but his love is violent, as he grows jealous from both his mother and twin for living together when he is "trapped" at the hospital (even though he loves Démir and Hhen too). So he hates it when he expresses his love, but he can't help it. He loves his twin too much not to show him. However, Hallane has the habit of keeping his hand behind Angelo's head, in order not to hurt him. Although he is shown to be quite violent and unstable, he never is mean to him. On the contrary, he is quite fond of him and responds to him with lots of kindness. The rare momenots of calm he spends with Angelo are the ones both appreciate the most. That's why Hallane tries his best to increase the number of times they occur during one day. Whenever he is with Nahey Unfortunately, Hallane never had the chance to see his only little brother. Whenever he is with Améthyste Hallane is fond of his mother. In love; in an insane way. He would misinterprets romantic and family love, and mix them together with his mother. He is completely obedient when it comes to her, and can get whimsical and extremely possessive when it comes to her, even when it's his twin. History (before meeting Hhen)'''Edit Hallane is a child with reactionnal, relational, physical and mental problems, since he's born. He had trouble with walking because of a nervous state, until he was around 4. But... He isn't the one to blame. His father was an alcoholic man, who used to beat his wife while she was pregnant of twins. Jake, who was almost 4 when it started, had a really clear memory of how much a monster he was. Swearing and hitting his mother's belly when it wasn't her face or chest, he was a criminal. Only a few more days, and the two of them would've been dead. Fortunately, his mother could escape with Jake, and give birth to his little brothers two months later. Thanks to a kind doctor, Mr.Marienn, who had really good relatives, she could find an appartment and live with his sons. But when his second son was born, he was reluctant to any other person than his mother. And, when he got 3, he started to get violent, and to show psychosomatic symptoms of a nevrotic state, if not some additional psychoise and paranoia. Plus, he seemed to be talking with an "imaginary friend", Latula-Talula. He seemed to be the only one to see that "Avna-Anha's prince", what truly worried his mother And, eventually, he got admitted into an hospital with a psychiatric center, and a small space for mental children. Of course, Hallane cried a lot and was so reticent that he even got violent with doctors and nurses, who used to strap him on the bed. This was a vivid trauma for him, what caused him to be even more reticent to treatments and help. Then; during another strapping, a new doctor stopped the others and simply took the child in his arms, what calmed him instantly. Then, slowly, Démir became Hallane's doctor. He was afraid of every woman He encountered except his mother, and just hoped for Démir to marry his mother, so he could live happily with them and his brothers. He then firstly met Hajimal, who seemed to mefy that child, or more like what was accompanying him. He seemed to be able to see "Latula-Talula", and was pretty scared of him. '''Relationships & Attitude Hhen Marienn Hallane is having a "childish love" relationship with Hhen. He fell in love with Hhen the first day he met him. As an innocent child, he doesn't care about the gender, he only knows it's pure love. Thus, he tries to show it by hugging him, kissing him, nibbling on his neck, stroking his hair, etc. He waits everyday for Hhen to come play, eat, live with him, and loves to learn sign language from him. But this was cut off by Hhen's demise. Jason the Toymaker After understanding that Jason was the one who imprisonned Hhen, and giving him a reason to leave his side, Hallane snapped and tried to hurt Jason. When he pulled out a knife out of his pocket, Jason defended himself; and ended up breaking his leg. He then took his jaw in his hand before telling him not to approach his "doll" anymore, finally crushing his jaw and breaking his leg before leaving, not caring about Hhen's feelings nor past relationship with that brat. Jason finally kills Hallane in his "secret room", transforming him into a "violent doll", and showing Hhen "what will happen to people who try to help him getting away from his side". Candy Pop Later on, Hallane ends up in Jason's workshop because of Candy Pop and Latula-Talula. The two of them being demons, and Latula-Talula being starving for that born-to-be crazy soul, the prince asked Candy Pop to help him killing that child, only to get that soul. Letting Candy Pop "scan" his child soul, discovering that he met Jason and that they were in bad terms, he thought of a plan just to kill this child without even having to dirty his hands. Plus, that shock'd weaken Hhen's soul, and would advantage Pop in every way. And, fortunately, that exactly is what happens. Camille Démir Being his patient since he's 4, Hallane considers Démir more as a parent than as a doctor. That's why he gave him a nickname; "Dada", sounding a bit like "Daddy" and his name. However, he has a bittersweet relationship with him: even though he adores him, his crisis force him to bite, scratch, hurt him many times, which he hates. But in the end, Démir always forgave him, what makes him happy. He also is calmer when Démir's around, or carrying him. Angelo Smith Angelo's Hallane's twin. They have a fusionnal relationship, unlike most of twins: he knows that his twin fully acknowledges his disorder, and loves him. He's seen jumping on him, shoving him to the ground, rolling over with his twin, that just lets him do whatever he wants. It also has to be noted that Hallane has a cute habit towards his brother: no matter how or why he touches him, he will always put his hand behind his head to prevent any injury here. It shows that he loves him. Nahey Smith Hallane is acting really kind towards his only little brother. He plays with him and hugs him all the time, and tries to act normal around him, which is a huge effort for him. It's stated that Hallane used to talk about Nahey, saying how cute he is and how much of a good influence he his for him, before Hhen's demise. Jake Smith Hallane loves and hates his older brother. He sees him as an obstacle between him and his mother, yet he can't say he hates him, because he's alive thanks to him, who nursed him and helped his mother to get medical help. He passes all his anger and frustration on him, hurting him physically countless times. However, he doesn't understand that his older brother loves him despite all he's done, and he can't stand those feelings of gratitude and regret, which forces him to get even more violent. Améthyste Smith Hallane has an unique relationship with his mother. More than a mother, she's a God in his eyes. And this god has a name, "Maaaamah". She's the one who gave him life, and he'll be grateful for the rest of his life. That's why he's acting really devoted and possessive and kind towards her, so much he's extra-receptive to whatever she says to him. He could do anything for her and keep her with him, even illegal or immoral things. He also wants to mark her as "his property", that's why he often asks for something only him can ask, for her to breastfeed him, since he can talk. The "sweet and sugary" taste of her milk calms him down, and can put him to sleep instantly. He also acts calm and obedient whenever she's with him, even if he also acts really clingy and can scream whenever someone except than Nahey or Démir approaches her.